Wanting You Instead
by Lumos-MischiefManaged-Nox
Summary: They had their chance, it was ready for the taking but one false move had broken two hearts almost a one year ago.


**A/N: Hopefully this can tie you over until the next update of Try to See it My Way. I promise I'm working on it. I was thinking about Season 7 "Hit (Part 1)" and "Run (Part 2)" and I came up with this, I haven't seen the episodes since they first aired so forgive me for any discrepancies. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, its late and I have an early class. As always reviews are greatly appreciated (but only if you have the time or want to).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Summary: They had their chance, it was ready for the taking but one false move had broken two hearts almost a one year ago.**

* * *

Wanting You Instead

JJ was packing up her bags for the evening. It had been a long case and she was ready for bed. Except she didn't want to go home because she knew that her one year wedding anniversary was soon approaching and Will kept insisting they talk about going away to celebrate. So JJ sat back down at her desk to work on another case file but instead her mind began to wonder.

The blonde knew that she shouldn't have agreed to marry him in the first place. They had been doing perfectly fine for five years. They had an arrangement that involved minimal commitment; it was perfect, especially with their careers. That's what they had agreed upon until she had gotten pregnant, and even then they lived together but really it was only for Henry's sake. Will had tried to make their relationship more serious but that was never what JJ wanted. Sure, Will was a great guy, he was her friend and he had given her Henry which she would always be grateful but she just felt that he was never her forever.

Before that crazy bitch unsub decided to come in and tear JJ's life apart, Will and her had settled into an arrangement. They were no longer in love and that had been acknowledged by both of them. It was just easier to not mess with their routine. When JJ was at work, Will was home with Henry and it worked the other way around as well. Will had even taken up sleeping in the guest room. It was basically two roommates who had a child together.

Will had tried to propose multiple times before Henry's second birthday and would even bring it up once a year after that; always claiming he wanted to do right by her. But JJ continually shut him down each time because she knew deep down inside he was not the right person for her.

He was not the person that made her heart speed up every time she saw them. He was not the one she wanted to hold her. And he was not the one she wanted to grow old with. That spot in her heart was reserved for someone else. So why had she said yest to him?

It must have been that whole hectic day, the threat of losing Henry, Will and _Emily_ all combined. It played with her emotions and ruined her mental state. In retrospect, she could have lost everyone that meant something to her. JJ knew that she prompted Will to propose again, bu she had seen it as sort of a way to never lose someone. Although with her work she knew that marriage was not the simple prevention for disaster, as the saying goes sometimes bad things happen to good people. For some reason JJ threw herself into the man's arms almost in hope that cementing them together as a family could protect and shield Henry away from future danger.

Now JJ found herself married to a man she didn't love. At least everyone in life was happy with her decision; well almost everyone. Her mother was pleased to see her daughter finally wed, the woman kept bringing up the idea. Hotch and Morgan were the protective yet pleased big brothers and Rossi the proud uncle. Even Reid was glad and everyone knew that Penelope Garcia was the happiest woman alive on that day, even happier than the bride because she was involved with a wedding.

Only Emily had seemed dejected. JJ knew that she had rough day with a near death experience to add to the brunette's very long and depressing list. Maybe Emily had just faced death too many times and was reaching her breaking point, it happens to many good agents. JJ had seen it multiple times before.

Although during the day Emily had seemed content, even when Penelope had told JJ of Emily's offer to run the London field office for Interpol. The technical analyst had been the one to help Emily come to the decision that she was going to remain at the BAU even though she was having a rough time. Penelope had then accidently spilled the beans to JJ in hopes of getting the worried mother to calm down. So when Emily was dancing with the members of her team like it was the last chance she would see them JJ knew that somehow, for some reason Emily had changed her mind.

At first JJ had not been able to figure it out and for a profiler that may seem pathetic. Then it hit her towards the end of that evening. The only thing that had happened differently after this case was the proposal and spur of the moment wedding. It had to be the wedding the offset the brunette.

JJ knew she shouldn't have married him because it was the action that sent Emily to London, it broke her BAU family apart and it tore her heart.

As JJ sat at her desk missing the brunette, she knew that If she could redo that day a year ago she would only switch one event. It would not be when she kicked the shit out of their crazy unsub, it wouldn't even be her wedding. The only thing she would alter would be the person waiting at the end of the isle for her.

Instead the brunette women that would forever hold JJ's heart would be longing and waiting for the blonde from across the ocean.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was a lot sadder than I had predicted. This was not supposed to go that way at all but something happened… I guess I'm just so full of unrequited love right now. There could be the possiblity of a sequel.**


End file.
